El fic de la Mafia
by Nimphy
Summary: Los malosos tmbien merecen un fic. Aca cuento sus vidas desde que eran niños. Este fic tambien esta disponible en ingles. Aventura y romance. Algo de LegsxLouie. Bishounen y luego BishounenAi. Las alusiones estan en la version que publique en mi deviantar
1. Asi es como vivimos

"Mamá me despertó. No se como estará el clima, en mi habitación no hay ventana. Espero que no haga frío.  
Mmm... Me dirá que lleve un saco por las dudas."  
El pequeño niño de siete años decidió que hoy bajaría de su litera dando un salto seco en el piso. Finalmente pensó que había sido una mala decisión, porque sus pequeñós tobillos no estaban tan acostumbrados, y tuvo que poner las rodillas en el suelo para suavizar el impacto.  
Fue directo hacia la cómoda, y sacó una pequeña camisa blanca, y un par de calcetines del mismo color. En una silla cercana lo esperaban unos shorts azul marino con una chaqueta a juego, y en el suelo del armario, unos relucientes mocasines negros.

Diez minutos mas tarde ya estaba saliendo de su habitación, luchando con el nudo de su corbata, quien parecía ir ganando.  
-A ver, amor. Déja que te ayude con eso.  
Una mujer vestida con un elegante traje se puso de rodillas para ayudar al niño.  
-Querida, déjalo -otra voz provino desde el piso superior. Un hombre estaba apoyado en el barandal de una especie de entrepiso que había en el living-. Nunca aprenderá por su cuenta si tú siempre terminas haciéndolo por él.  
La mujer terminó con la corbata del niño, y se levantó delicadamente mirando a su esposo. El pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre- Lo se, lo se. Siempre se lo digo a mis pacientes. Pero, se ve tan tierno cuando está arreglado...

Luego de esto la pequeña familia bajó a desayunar. Momentos mas tarde sonó el timbre, y madre e hijo bajaron los tres escalones al recibidor.  
-No olvidas nada?  
-No, mamá  
-Hiciste toda tu tarea?  
-Si mamá  
-Leiste el libro que te pidieron?  
-Si, querida, lo leyó -agregó el padre-. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.  
La madre regresó la vista hacia el niño-. Bien, recuerda, si ves que hay nubes un tanto sospechosas...  
-...Vuelvo por mi paraguas, mamá.  
-...Si abajo esta cerrado...  
-...abro la ventana de la puerta y toco el timbre, mama.  
-...Si...  
-Si no lo dejas irse, perderá el autobus, cariño...

Louie rió, besó a su mamá, saludó a su padre con un ademán, salió al pasillo y bajó dos pisos muy altos por escalera.  
Finalmente llegó a la entrada del edificio, con suelo de mármol, y paredes con un hermoso revestimiento, que Louie consideraba un tanto barroco para su gusto. El guardia lo saludó inclinando la visera de su gorra, y le dijo que la puerta estaba abierta.

El pequeño salió corriendo y trepó al autobús. Era uno de los primeros niños en haber sido recogido así que se sentó sólo.

--  
"Sonidos incomprensibles. Todo está oscuro. Hace un frío de mierda."  
-Despierta!!  
"Conozco esa voz..."  
-Despierta!!  
-Arianna... Suéltame!... Ya!! Ya estoy despierto!!  
La pequeña niña retrocedió un poco, su hermano era bastante malhumorado e intimidante al despertarse.  
-Cierra la ventana!! Hace mucho frio...  
-Si duermes desnudo, claro que tendrás frio... Sólo hay veinte grados.  
-No duermo desnudo ¬¬ -Se levantó, mostrando claramente unos pantalones de tela similar al jean, color musgo, un poco mas largos de la rodilla.  
-Mamá dice que comas rápido o llegarás tarde! -Dijo la niña con tono urgente. "Ella ya esta lista. Mamá le hizo dos colas laterales muy prolijas. Es lo único que hace bien. Se ve muy tierna con su delantal rosa del jardin de infancia. Lástima esa mochila rosa de plástico, es gigante y asquerosa. Ella cabría perfectamente ahi dentro. Sus ojos son azules como los mios, pero los de ella vibran hermosamente con el sol, y su cabello tambien es castaño, pero de sus colas laterales caen rizos ensortijados. Mi cabello jamas ha tenido ni un solo rizo. Mi hermana es la chica mas linda del mundo, debe haberlo heredado del lado de papá."

Él se levantó, se puso una camisa arrugada, que evidentemente había usado el día anterior, y se fué al living-cocina, trastabillando un poco por el cansancio, y por los juguetes desparramados, consecuencia de compartir cuarto con su pequeña hermanita.  
-...Y que te bañes –Escuchó habiendo apenas pasado el umbral de su habitación.  
De inmediato se encontraba en un living muy pequeño, donde una mesa para cuatro personas hacía de "pared" entre dicho living y la cocina.  
Sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para ver dentro de la habitación de sus padres. Su padre ya no estaba y su madre hablaba por teléfono. Élla le hizo un tonto además de saludo, mientras él le dedicó una mirada de puro odio, que de seguro su madre no notó por poner su atención en otros asuntos. Imbécil.

Abrió la heladera: Sal fina, sal gruesa, sal sa, sal ame, pimienta... Tomó dos fetas de queso, y un sobre de mayonesa de esos que dan en los Mc Dollars. Tomó pan de la alacena, hizo un deprimente sandwich, lo echó sobre una sarten un poco engrasada, y mientras esa excusa de desayuno se calentaba, el chico tomó una botella vacía de agua y la llenó con jugo en polvo, y luego agregó agua de la canilla. Cerró y agitó la botella y luego la sirvió en un vaso.

Una vez terminado su nutritivo desayuno, se encerró en el baño. Se dió una ducha apurada y desganada, pero estuvo "horas" peinándose. Se quitó los pocos pelos que tenía en la barbilla. Pensó que era un niño de cási 11 años un poco precoz. Además era bastante alto para su edad, le llevaba cási diez centimetros a la mayoría de su curso.

Cuando salió del baño, vió a su madre terminando de revisar si todo en la mochila de su hija estaba en orden.  
-Hijo, podrías traer el cuaderno de tu hermana? Dice que lo dejó en la mesa del patio.  
Éste se fué murmurando entre dientes muy apretados mientras iba al patio. A diferencia de la casa, que era minúscula, su patio era compensatoriamente grande. había una mesa de plástico blanca, con seis sillas apilables alrededor, una bastante rota. Dicha mesa estaba cubierta por un gazebo blanco, sumamente mugriento por la lluvia. Tambien había varias macetas en la pared opuesta. Al fondo había una "casa de árbol" pero sin árbol. Estaba suspendida mediante varios soportes, y bajo esta había una red de voleibol, varias pelotas en distintas condiciones, y un par de bicicletas. Una era para adultos, sumamente vieja, y la otra era pequeña, y de un amarillo brillante pero asqueroso.  
El patio tenía suelo de baldosa, y estaba delimitado por una alta y envejecida pared blanca hacia la izquierda, y una valla de madera hacia la derecha, por donde la vecina aparecía a veces para charlar con su madre de cosas que a él no le interesaban.  
El cuaderno no estaba en la mesa. La pequeña había dejado el cuaderno dentro de la casita. "Despues dice que llego tarde a la escuela ¬¬"  
En la casita había un par de silloncitos, un juego de té para niños, y varios peluches que él le había prohibido terminantemente a ella poner en su cama, porque la de ella ya estaba saturada de esas ridiculas cosas, y ella insistía en poner sus amados peluches también en la de su hermano, alegando que podrían fingir que le pertenecían.  
""-Estas loca si voy a poner esas estupideces en mi cama. Ponlas en tu casita si no entran mas en tu lado de la habitación!""

-Aquí esta el cuaderno -se lo dió a su madre sin siquiera mirarla - y SI hace frio ¬¬- agregó para la pequeña.  
-Entonces lleva una chaqueta- dijo su madre automáticamente.  
Él volvió a rezongar entre dientes, tomó una chaqueta cualquiera del perchero -de hecho, era una camisa que su padre usaba entrecasa cuando hacía frio- y se fué sin saludar.

Bajó los escalones del pórtico y de inmediato sintió el fresco viento en su cara, obligándolo a despertarse aunque él no quisiera.  
De repente comenzó a escuchar los ya acostumbrados sonidos: La gente hablando, los vendedores ofreciendo a los gritos sus mercancías, los perros ladrando sin necesidad, los bebés llorando ¬¬.  
Lo único que le alegraba era que no hubiera autos. No, en el corazon del barrio italiano prácticamente no había autos, aunque sí demasiados turistas para su gusto.  
Caminó algunas cuadras hasta llegar a una calle donde había escaleras, las subió y accedió a una calle peatonal muy elegante, con mansiones a ambos lados.  
Avanzó varias decenas de metros hasta llegar a una residencia en particular. El nombre D´Amico que estaba grabado con letras doradas en el buzón refulgía con la luz del sol.  
Hizo sonar el timbre de la reja, y unos momentos despues un chico corpulento atravesó la misma.  
-Cómo estas, Tony?  
-Como siempre, vamos?  
Ambos subieron a una camioneta elegante y el chofer emprendió camino para llevarlos a la escuela.


	2. Hora de patear traseros

-Y? Cómo te fue en el examen?  
-Me pusieron un 10...  
-Genial. Tus padres se pondran contentos.  
-La verdad, no me interesa. Tanto ellos como yo estamos acostumbrados, despues de todo, tengo que mantener la beca, asi que no podía esperar otra cosa...  
-Como sea. A mis padres ni siquiera les interesa si repito de año, cosa que ya ha sucedido. Sólo quieren que llegue a mayor de edad para seguir la tradición familiar... Y yo tambien, ya no puedo esperar. Me ayudaras cuando llegue el momento, verdad, Legs?  
-Sabes que si, Tony- Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amigo, mientras seguían caminando.

Cuando en su recorrido pasaron por la acera que daba al jardín de una escuela primaria católica, vieron a un grupo de niños, probablemente de cuarto año, molestando a un niño mucho mas pequeño que ellos. Al parecer le habían robado un par de cuadernos.

-Y tu que ya estabas aburriendote, Legs. Despues de tí -Tony le hizo un ademán de pasar.  
Legs sonreía con regocijo, y avanzó mientras se sonaba los nudillos -Genial.

Fueron directo hacia quien parecía ser el lider. Legs lo tomó de los hombros por detrás y lo empujó hacia Tony, quien lo sujetó con una llave para que no se moviera. Luego Legs fue hacia otro de los niños y le dió un gancho desde abajo, en el estómago. Por último empujó a éste directo hacia el primero, en el preciso momento en que Tony lo soltó, haciendo que el primer niño cayera, y el segundo encima de éste. Los otros dos chicos salieron corriendo, muy asustados.  
Legs fue hacia el niño pequeño y lo ayudó a levantarse. Por el susto de la repentina llegada de estos dos chicos, el pequeño se había caído al suelo.  
-Estas bien? -Preguntó Tony, alcanzándole los cuadernos.  
-Eh?.. Ah, si, gracias -dijo el niño, quien se había quedado mirando a Legs, como hipnotizado, pero reaccionó cuando Tony le habló-. Quienes son?  
-Yo soy Tony, y él es Legs. Somos de otra escuela no muy lejos de aquí. Y tú cómo te llam...?  
-Porqué "Legs"??  
Legs divisó a una monja hablando con los niños que habían golpeado. Estaba a unos veinte metros pero no quiso arriesgarse -Luego habra tiempo para contarte, vámonos.  
Los chicos tomaron al pequeño cada uno de un brazo, y se fueron de allí rápidamente, cási llevándolo a rastras, hasta que este reaccionó y cooperó acelerando su paso para ir a la par de ellos, mientras sujetaba sus cuadernos fuertemente contra su pecho.  
Finalmente llegaron a un bonito parque a un par de cuadras de la escuela y se sentaron en un banco.  
-Gracias por ayudarme con esos idiotas. Ah y, por cierto, soy Louie.  
Legs sonrió -Que tierno, ya habla como niño grande -Tony sonrió también.  
-Me imagino que te vengarás de ellos, no? -Insinuó Tony, mirando al niño.  
-Pero... Ustedes ya les dieron bastante venganza de mi parte, no? -Replicó, con mirada tierna y confundida.  
Legs rió fuerte: Aaahh!! Es adorable!! -Louie supuso que con "adorable" quiso decir "inocente". Luego, Legs miró a Louie directo a sus tiernos y brillantes ojos verde oscuro- Escucha, niño... Dos de esos llorones se fueron corriendo directo con la maestra. Ellos NO han aprendido su lección.  
-Cierto. Ademas, si vuelven a encontrarte solo, donde no haya quien salga de repente en tu ayuda, volverán a fastidiarte -agregó Tony.  
Louie parecía estar meditando sobre esto. Finalmente dijo: Pero... Sólo tengo siete años, y no soy fuerte...  
-Olvidate de eso!! Puedes vencerlos sin siquiera tocarlos. Te recomiendo la extorsión, chantajéalos... -continuó Tony.

Los tres chicos se quedaron charlando un largo rato en el parque, hasta que finalmente Louie cayó en la cuenta de que no se había ido a casa en el autobús y que su madre debía de estar preocupada.  
-Tengo que ir a casa!! Mamá no sabe donde estoy.  
-Te acompañamos -dijeron Tony y Legs al unísono. Definitivamente no fue una pregunta.

La casa de Louie no estaba muy cerca, asi que tuvieron que tomar un taxi o llegarían muy tarde.  
Minutos despues llegaron y Louie no sabía si dejarlos pasar, asi que tocó el timbre para que su madre bajara a abrirles y de paso le preguntaría a ella que opinaba.  
Cuando finalmente esta bajó a abrirles y Louie le explicó la demora, obviamente sin mencionar COMO lo habían salvado de esos niños, su madre los dejó pasar.

Fueron a la habitación de Louie y se pusieron a inspeccionar mas o menos cada milímetro cuadrado de la misma. Unos momentos despues su madre les llevó algo para comer, y se pusieron a ver televisión y a charlar. Hablaron de absolutamente todo, cualquier tema que les viniera en mente, por mas absurdo o innecesario que fuera. Legs le explicó el porqué de su nombre, y Tony, cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad, hacía alusiones al negocio de su familia, lo más subliminalmente posible, para ver si su nuevo amigo estaba interesado.

A eso de las nueve, la madre de Louie entró a su habitación a avisar que ya casi estaba la cena, entonces sus invitados dijeron que ellos también tenían que ir a sus casas a cenar. En realidad lo dijeron por pura cortesía, ninguno tenía intenciones de ir a su casa en este momento.  
Louie y su madre les bajaron a abrir. La puerta de abajo estaba abierta asi que sólo Tony y Legs bajaron del elevador para salir del edificio. Louie los saludó y Tony le dijo, ya estando a un par de metros de distancia, de verse mañana a la salida de la escuela. Louie les dijo "Deacuerdo! Hasta mañana", y cuando la madre cerró el elevador y volvieron a entrar a su casa, se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que su hijo y le explicó:  
-Mira, cielo. Esta vez tuviste suerte. Parecen buenos chicos. Pero, la proxima vez, si pierdes el autobus, vuelve a la escuela y pídeles que me llamen para que te pase a buscar. No toda la gente es buena.  
-Lo se, mamá. Lo siento  
la madre sonrió al niño como felicitandolo por otra lección bien aprendida, luego lo besó en la frente, y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina. ya una vez dentro, él la escuchó agregar:  
-Y lávate las manos.  
-Si, mamá.

Mientras tanto, Legs y Tony ya habían salido del edificio, estando bastante seguros de que habían trabado una buena amistad con el pequeño niño.  
-Ese chico no dejaba de mirarte, jajaja.  
-Es que soy irresistible, Tony- Dijo Legs en tono sarcástico, y siguieron caminando en la noche, haciendo chistes bobos y riendo como idiotas.


	3. Los chicos no lloran

Pasaron las semanas, y los chicos fueron haciendose cada vez mas amigos. Se veian dos o tres veces por semana. Cuando no salian con Louie, se iban a jugar bowling, pool, o cualquier otra actividad de ocio que llevara su tiempo. Legs a veces se quedaba hasta tarde en la biblioteca de su escuela, para hacer los deberes o estudiar allí.  
Legs y Tony estaban en el mismo año pero no iban a la misma clase. Sólo coincidían en Educación Física y, por supuesto, en los recreos y en la hora del almuerzo.  
Tony había repetido un par de veces. No por tonto, sino que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo la escuela, o estudiar para esta. Tenía muchísimas faltas. Legs no podía darse esos lujos, necesitaba mantener su beca. Pero como él era un niño bastante listo, no le implicaba ningun esfuerzo. Pero se aburría muchísimo.  
Legs sólo se divertía cuando estaban juntos, porque Tony siempre tenia ideas geniales, que usualmente involucraban arruinarle el dia a alguien. Y con la adición de Louie al equipo, a quien estaban influenciando de a poco, la pasaba mejor que nunca.

Uno de estos días, poco antes que Louie cumpliera 8 años, fueron a buscarlo a su escuela, como de costumbre. No estaba. Quisieron asegurarse, pasaron por entre los demas alumnos, incluso vieron a los idiotas que habian molestado a Louie el dia que lo conocieron, y estos los reconocieron enseguida y salieron corriendo lo mas lejos posible. Louie definitivamente no estaba allí.

Se tomaron un autobus, y algunos minutos mas tarde bajaron y caminaron un par de cuadras hasta la casa del mas pequeño de su grupo.  
Tocaron timbre, y momentos despues Louie bajó. Se lo veía muy triste. Era esa clase de rostros que al verlos tristes lo ponen triste a uno tambien.  
-Que pasa, Louie? -Preguntó Tony.  
Louie ya estaba comenzando a llorar, de nuevo, porque era evidente que había estado llorando.  
-Mi papá se murió.  
Sus dos amigos se miraron entre si, y Legs se encorvó un poco para abrazar a Louie, y luego lo alzó en brazos y lo cargó como si fuera un bebé. Louie rodeó el cuello de Legs con sus brazos para sujetarse mejor. Él todavía era muy pequeño para su edad.  
Entraron a la casa y le hicieron compañía. La madre de Louie les dejó algo para comer y luego no volvió a aparecer en la habitación en todo el día.  
-Entonces... De que murió? -volvió a preguntar Tony. Se habían sentado en la cama de abajo de la litera, y Louie estaba recostado boca arriba con la cabeza en el regazo de Legs.  
-Del corazon. No se muy bien que fue. Pero ya estaba mal hace mucho. Cuando vinieron por primera vez, él ya no estaba yendo a trabajar.

Como siempre, siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Tony intentó mencionar algo sobre el negocio de su familia, pero Legs lo codeó con gesto de "este-no-es-el-momento ¬¬"  
Ya era de noche, Louie les había dicho que cenarían aquí. Y mas tarde, les pidió que se quedaran a dormir. Era la primera vez que dormían en casa de Louie. Ni siquiera habían dormido uno en casa del otro, cuando sólo eran ellos dos.  
Ellos aceptaron, y ayudaron a Louie a poner los colchones de las literas en el suelo. La litera de Louie era rinconera: La cama de arriba iba paralela a una pared, y la de abajo perpendicular a la anterior, y bajo el hueco de la primera había una cómoda y una escalera que conectaba la cama superior con el suelo, dejando un pequeño espacio entre la cómoda y la cama de abajo.

Pusieron los dos colchones juntos y se durmieron un poco separados entre ellos, Louie en el medio.  
Eran las tres de la mañana: Louie solía dormirse mucho antes, Legs y Tony todo lo contrario. Pero Tony se había quedado dormido, y al parecer Louie tambien. Legs no tenía nada de sueño, asi que estaba leyendo una revista con una linterna, apuntando hacia el otro lado para no molestar a sus amigos.  
De repente sintió algo y se volteó. Louie estaba temblando un poco, pero no de frio. Luego pensó:  
"Louie esta usando de pijama una camisa de mangas largas y unos pantalones tambien largos, y ademas estaba tapado por una sábana y una frazada. Es imposible que tenga frio. Yo si tengo derecho a tener frio: Sólo estoy con la maldita camiseta sin mangas que uso bajo la camisa, y los pantalones de educación física, y sólo es porque son mas cómodos para dormir que los pantalones que uso siempre, pero con estos me muero de frío. Tony tiene la misma ropa que yo, pero es imposible saber si tiene frio o no. Tampoco si estaba vivo o muerto. Esta totalmente en coma. Seguro que no tiene frio. Dicen que la gente gorda suele tener mas calor. En cambio yo soy un friolento de mierda que tiene que usar bufanda en la playa ¬¬".  
Legs volvió a concentrarse en Louie. Le apuntó con la linterna: parecía que estaba llorando de nuevo. Titubeó un par de segundos, pero su conciencia, a quien todavía no mató el alcohol, le indicó claramente lo que tenía que hacer:  
Estiró un poco los brazos hasta rodear el torso de Louie y luego lo atrajo hacia él. Louie no reaccionó mucho porque estaba algo dormido, y bastante concentrado en sus pensamientos. Luego se dió cuenta de que Legs lo había abrazado, para que se tranquilice. Sonrió y se encorvó un poco, mirando hacia el lado de Tony y quedándose dormido al poco tiempo.  
Legs volvió a pensar:  
"Que suerte que no me golpeó. Lo único que le faltaba al pobre niño es que pensara que yo quería violarlo. Aww, se ve tan tierno, los niños así de dulces no deberían sentir tristeza"  
Al poco tiempo cayó dormido también.  
Sábado al mediodía: Tony despertó primero, porque sonó la alarma de su reloj. Lo primero que vió fue a sus dos amigos, dormidos, uno siendo abrazado por el otro.  
Tony sintió una ligera angustia. No le disgustaba lo que vió, ni le interesaba suponer como pasó. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa:  
"Somos un grupo. Tenemos que ser tres, no dos y uno. Estoy feliz por ellos, si eso es lo que va a pasar. Pero no me gusta nada estar solo"

Tony hablaría con Legs, luego...


	4. A tu padre le habria gustado

Tony se levantó para ir al baño, y momentos despues sonó tambien el reloj de Legs. Eso, y el ruido que ahora entraba debido a la puerta abierta, fueron suficientes para despertar a Louie.  
Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero enseguida los cerró con fuerza, disgustado. El reloj de Legs seguía sonando, y era bastante molesto.  
Se dió vuelta, todavía estaba entre los brazos de su amigo. Sujetó su muñeca con una mano mientras presionaba los distintos botones del reloj con la otra, intentando descifrar como mierda se apagaba esa cosa. Finalmente, Legs despertó también, y el constante ruido mas el dolor que sentía en la muñeca por estar siendo presionada tan fuerte, le indicó claramente que Louie intentaba apagar la alarma.  
-Manten... presionado el boton del medio -dijo entre bostezos y aun bastante dormido. Louie lo miró entre asustado, y avergonzado por haberlo despertado.  
Logró apagar la maldita alarma y se irguió un poco, para quedar arrodillado en el colchón. Legs estaba a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo. Durante la noche se había despeinado, por lo que su cabello estaba desperdigado en todas direcciones, y algunos mechones llegaban casi a sus hombros. Ademas le había salido un poco de bigote y algunos pelos locos en la barbilla. Louie tuvo que disimular su sonrisa con un bostezo.  
Tony volvió y dijo:  
-Ah, ya se despertaron. Dice tu mama que ya está el desayuno.  
-Bien, ahora vamos. Ehh... Chicos...  
-Si? -Dijo Tony, y Legs emitió un sonido similar a un ronquido, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió para ver que iba a decir su amigo.  
-.. Gracias por hacerme compañía. No habría podido dormir estando yo solo.  
Sus amigos sonrieron.  
-No hay problema, niño- Tony le palmeó la espalda y fue hacia la sala.  
Louie le susurró a Legs:  
-Crees que algun día me llame por mi nombre?  
-Lo dudo mucho -Dijo Legs, riendo un poco-. Talvez deberías elegirte un apodo.  
-No creo. me gusta mi nombre. Ademas... El nombre lo eligió mi papá.  
Louie estaba vacilando de nuevo, asi que Legs se puso tambien de rodillas y lo abrazó, antes de que su amigo comenzara a llorar.  
Louie le devolvió el abrazo y hundió el rostro en el hombre de Legs. No estaba llorando.  
-Legs...  
-Hmm?  
-Ustedes me van a cuidar siempre, verdad?  
-Ya lo sabes -Le sonrió.  
Ambos se levantaron. Louie fue al living, donde Tony estaba haciendo zapping, y Legs se encerró en el baño, y no salió hasta recuperar su peinado usual.

Luego de desayunar, salieron a dar un paseo. Llevaron una pelota de soccer con ellos y jugaron un rato en el parque. Legs era un desastre y Tony iba por el mismo camino, asi que al rato se pusieron a jugar Voleyball.  
Cuando se cansaron de ser golpeados por la pelota de cuero, se encaminaron hacia una de las avenidas para buscar un lugar donde almorzar. Eligieron un McDollars donde no había demasiada gente. Se sentaron contra una de las ventanas, y Tony sacó un cigarrillo.  
-Tony, estas fumando? -dijo Legs en tono acusador.  
-No, Legs. Es una ilusión óptica -respondió Tony de modo sarcástico-. Por eso elegí una mesa junto a la ventana.  
-No deberías fumar -agregó Louie-. Mi abuela murió por culpa de los cigarrillos.  
-En serio?  
-Si. Se resbaló con un paquete de 20 y cayó por las escaleras-. Louie rió, los demas lo miraron raro, y el pequeño continuó: No. Es broma. Murió por la edad.  
Sus amigos no dijeron nada, y siguieron comiendo.  
-Yo no conocí a ninguno de mis abuelos -agregó Louie.  
-Tienes suerte -dijo Legs-. Yo tengo que soportarlos a cada rato en mi casa, como si no fuera suficiente con mis padres.  
-A mi me da igual. Si no estoy encerrado en mi habitación, estoy en la escuela o con ustedes- dijo Tony-. Ademas mi familia no me interroga sobre mi vida, solo hablan de una cosa...  
-Si, si.. Ya sabemos. Nos contaste treinta mil veces lo mismo... ¬¬U

Los años pasaron y los chicos siguieron siendo buenos amigos. Louie, ya con once años de edad, era menos inocente que antes, aunque segun Legs, seguía siendo tierno. Todavía no golpeaba a nadie porque si, pero ya era un poco mas "estratégico" con quienes lo fastidiaran. Segun Tony, la mejor opcion era hacer oidos sordos, pero en secreto recordar "quien", "cuando", y "donde", para luego planificar todo bien y vengarse en el momento justo.  
Tony tenía sus pequeños "negocios" en su escuela, y sus dos amigos lo ayudaban cuando el "cliente" se atrasaba con el "pago".

Finalmente, el verano antes de que Louie comenzara la secundaria, su madre fue hacia él un día que estaba viendo televisión y le dijo:  
-Sabes, la próxima semana hay una especie de reunión... Es como un campamento, pero de la iglesia donde te comulgaste... Habrá muchos niños de tu edad y eso... No quieres ir?  
-Cuanto dura? -Louie no quería separarse demasiado tiempo de SUS amigos.  
-Dos semanas...  
-Es mucho tiempo, mamá.  
-A tu padre le habría gustado que fueras...  
Louie no respondió a eso.  
-Louie...  
-Hablaré con los chicos, a ver si me acompañan. En la noche te respondo.  
Louie se levantó, y fue al baño. Al salir fue por su mochila y sus llaves y salió por la puerta.  
Se tomó el autobus, el cual lo dejó a cinco cuadras de una elegante calle a la que se accedía subiendo por una escalera. Al poco tiempo llegó a la Mansión D´Amico, y momentos despues de haber tocado el timbre, Tony salió a recibirlo.  
Mientras caminaban por la calle, Louie le contó a Tony sobre el "campamento". Éste dedujo que si los niños de allí eran del estilo de Louie, sería mas facil extorsionarlos o fastidiarlos. Ademas dos semanas no era mucho tiempo, asi que aceptó.  
Finalmente llegaron a casa de Legs. Atravesaron la portezuela que separaba al patio trasero de la calle, y lo vieron en el patio con su hermana.  
-Hola chicos! -Legs se levantó a saludarlos. Su hermana estaba armando un rompecabezas enorme.- Mis padres me dejaron de niñero -dijo esa última palabra con todo el rencor y asco del mundo.  
-No necesito que me cuiden, ya tengo diez años! -Su hermana fue corriendo hacia él-. Quién es él?  
-Es Louie, Arianna, ya lo conoces... Me preguntaste lo mismo el verano pasado, y el anterior... ¬¬  
-Es que casi nunca traes a tus amigos aqui.  
-Los traigo todo el tiempo, pero tu siempre estas en la escuela o con tus amigas...  
-Deacuerdo! Tiempo fuera, chicos! -exclamó Tony antes que la niña le replicara a su hermano de nuevo. Miró a Legs:  
-Ven un segundo, tenemos que hablar.

Los chicos se fueron a la habitación de Legs, mientras la pequeña niña volvía con su rompecabezas.  
-Bien? Que sucede?... Ah, por cierto. No saben tocar el timbre??  
-No -dijeron ambos al unísono, en broma.  
-Bien.. -agregó Louie.- Mamá quiere que vaya a un campamento la próxima semana...  
-Cuanto tiempo??  
-Dos semanas -Louie se mordió los labios, mirando fijo a los ojos de Legs.  
-Bien, vamos. Mientras menos tiempo del verano esté en este manicomio, mejor.  
-El problema es... -continuó Louie.  
-...que es para católicos- finalizó Tony. -Y tu me dijiste que eres ateo, Legs.  
-Pero... No creo que pidan algun comprobante, no?? Talvez acepten cristianos no católicos tambien, y ahi si puedo fingir...  
-Le preguntaré a mi mamá. Entonces... Iran conmigo? Yo solo no voy.  
-Claro -sonrió Tony.  
-Ya lo sabes -respondió Legs.  
Louie sonrió.


	5. El dichoso campamento

El plan de los chicos funcionó y Louie pudo ir al campamento con sus dos amigos.  
Había unos veinte o treinta chicos, todos mas o menos de la edad de Louie, pero a simple vista se notaba que él era el mas pequeño de allí.  
No difería mucho de un campamento normal:  
Despertaban temprano, salían a explorar, hacían estupideces que involucraban identificar animales, reconocer marcas de civilizacion, juntar leña, hacer nudos con cuerdas y trepar árboles...  
-Yo les tengo un uso mejor para esas cuerdas y árboles- Le susurró Legs a sus amigos, e hizo la pantomima de ahorcarse. Los tres rieron.  
Tenían media hora de "religión" al día. Donde rezaban o cantaban al compas de una guitarra acústica. La comida la habían traído ellos el primer dia, asi que no recurrian a técnicas bárbaras como cazar o pescar.  
Una diferencia remarcable es que no había carpas. Constaba de una gran casa con sala de reuniones, cocina, una habitacion pequeña que servía para la media hora de religión, y dos grandes habitaciones repletas de literas, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Cada una con baño propio que tenia varios lavabos, inodoros, y duchas.  
Por último había un terreno mas o menos parejo donde podían jugar deportes, y cerca de allí una piscina de tamaño decente, a la que solía ir todo el campamento en el mismo horario, aunque en realidad se podía ir en cualquier momento, mientras hubiera un supervisor cerca.

Los primeros dias estuvieron interesantes, pero cási a la semana estaban hartos. En especial Legs.  
-Hay que hacer que nos echen -Le dijo a sus amigos.  
-Es dificil, Legs. Estos pendejitos santitos no hacen nada malo. Si los semi-matamos a golpes no podemos alegar que ellos empezaron... -dijo Tony.  
Legs se dejó caer en el pasto. Estaban los tres charlando en una mesa de madera, de las que son típicas en los campamentos. Louie estaba sentado en la mesa y Tony en un banco. Legs estaba ahora desplomado en el pasto, boca arriba, y con las piernas aún apoyadas en el banco.  
-Talvez podamos fingir una pelea, entre nosotros -Louie sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.  
-Tiene que verse real, niño... Y no me imagino a tí golpeando a Legs.  
-No pienso golpearlo! -Se defendió Louie. -Dije fingir.  
-Ya se! -Dijo Legs, y se levantó -Finjamos lo contrario.  
-Cómo lo contrario? -Louie no entendía, Tony se veía preocupado.  
-Asi, mira -Legs fue directo hacia Louie y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Louie reaccionó abriendo los ojos al máximo, y luego los cerró, dejando que Legs siguiera, sin oponer resistencia.  
-Chicos... No creo que los asistenten los vean desde aquí, estan a mas de veinte metros...  
Sus amigos no estaban escuchando. Louie había rodeado el cuello de Legs con sus brazos, y era más que evidente que ambos estaban disfrutándolo.  
Tony decidió no esforzarse, y mientras ellos terminaban, fue al baño.  
Al rato, finalmente se soltaron, pero Louie había dejado sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Legs, y éste rodeaba la cintura de Louie.  
-Es tu primer beso? -Legs le preguntó en voz baja.  
-Primero, segundo, tercero, cuarto... -ambos rieron.  
-Tambien el mio.  
-Me alegra que haya sido contigo, pero- miró alrededor-. No creo que con esto logremos que nos echen.  
-No me habían dicho que los católicos estan en contra de los gays?  
-Eso entendí. Pero... Y Tony?  
-Fue al baño, creo. Vamos a buscarlo asi vamos a la piscina.  
Legs levantó a Louie para bajarlo de la mesa, lo cual era innecesario porque él podía bajar solo perfectamente, y luego se tomaron de las manos y fueron hacia la casa.

Antes de que entraran a la casa, Tony ya estaba saliendo.  
-Vamos a la piscina, Tony? -preguntó Louie.  
-No, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por ahí.  
Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por un sendero entre los árboles. Habrían caminado un par de kilómetros cuando llegaron a las vías de un tren.  
-Mejor hagamos una marca o no sabremos por donde volver -dijo Legs. Y soltó la mano de Louie, sacó un bote de pintura en aerosol de su mochila, y dibujó una enorme flecha rojo oscuro en el pasto, que apuntaba hacia el campamento.  
Siguieron caminando por las vías, hasta que distinguieron una cabaña a lo lejos. Hicieron otra flecha y fueron hacia la cabaña. Estaba en buen estado: Tenía mosquiteros en puerta y ventanas, y por lo que se veía había un par de literas dentro.  
Lograron forzar la cerradura y entraron, la luz funcionaba aunque iluminaba muy poco. Al fondo había una cortina de una tela muy barata a modo de puerta, y detras de la misma había un inodoro y un lavabo.  
-Saben... Esto no esta tan mal -Tony pensaba en voz alta-. Podríamos quedarnos aquí durante el resto del campamento.  
-Se daran cuenta que no estamos. Ademas no tenemos comida. Ni siquiera hay ducha. -A Louie no le gustaba nada la idea.  
-Yo vi un lago a algunas decenas de metros de aquí. Saben pescar? -A las orejas de Tony llegaron dos "no" en perfecto unísono.-. Bien, supongo que podremos tomar algo de comida del campamento, y luego les enseñaré a pescar.  
-No se, Tony.  
-Dejemoslo a votación. Vamos uno a uno. Legs, que dices?  
Ambos le suplicaban a Legs con la mirada -Bien... En dos dias habrá un eclipse de sol y en el campamento hay demasiados árboles... -El rostro de Louie era de sorpresa y el de Tony reflejaba la victoria.  
-Dos a uno -Tony sonrió y comenzó a salir de la cabaña -Exploremos la zona.  
Poco detrás de la cabaña había una colina, perfecta para contemplar las estrellas. A la izquierda estaba el lago. Encontraron un pequeño muelle y Tony les explicó la parte teórica de la pesca.  
Caminaron un poco por las vías, que poco antes de la cabaña doblaban hacia el lado contrario a esta. Encontraron unas plantas muy raras.  
-Genial -Dijo Tony.  
Legs también había reconocido las plantas: Tony, ni se te ocurra.  
Tony no escuchaba. Estaba calculando la distancia entre las plantas y las vías: Mañana hay que traer una pala, asi las llevamos cerca de la cabaña. No me mires así, Legs. Sólo las venderemos.  
Louie unió las últimas piezas del rompecabezas de su mente: Ahh!! Es...  
-Shh! Niño! Mira si el dueño de la cabaña anda por aquí!!  
-Tengo nombre, sabes?  
Tony ya estaba rehaciendo su camino hacia las vías. Legs y Louie se miraron y corrieron para alcanzarlo.  
Volvieron al lago, esta vez para nadar.  
Legs se agachó frente al lago, y miraba su reflejo en el agua: Estará fría?  
-Solo hay una forma de saberlo -Tony lo empujó con el pie.  
-AAAHHH!! La puta que te parió, Tony!! Esta helada!! -Legs salió como pudo. Aún tenía su ropa puesta, asi que tuvo que quitársela para no congelarse, excepto por su traje de baño, claro. Tony y Louie ya estaban en traje de baño, y el primero ya había saltado al agua.  
-Louie, prestame tu ropa. -Le quedaba un poco corta, ya que él era casi una cabeza mas alto que su amigo, pero al menos estaba seca.- Tony, cuando salgas del agua eres hombre muerto.  
-Esa no me parece la actitud devota de un aspirante a subordinado, Legs -Tony no podía evitar reirse al verlo con esas prendas tan cortas para él.  
Finalmente comenzó a anochecer, y ya hacía demasiado frío como para nadar. Legs estaba tiritando, pero al menos su ropa ya se había secado lo suficiente.  
-Vamonos.  
Media hora mas tarde llegaron al campamento, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.  
-Mierda!! -Tony golpeó la pared con ambos puños.  
Los chicos se dejaron caer sentados en el suelo, y momentos después Legs parecía haber tenido una idea.  
-Esperen aquí. -dijo.  
Un par de minutos mas tarde volvió y les dijo que lo siguieran.  
Rodearon la casa, y la ventana de la habitación de las chicas estaba abierta. Una de ellas estaba parada al lado de la misma, y los dejó entrar. Le agradecieron y salieron de esa habitación para ir hacia la de los chicos.  
-Cómo lo lograste, Legs? -Preguntó Tony  
-Le dije lo que ella quería escuchar -Legs rió maliciosamente, y añadió en broma- Te dije que soy irresistible.  
Louie se sonrojó mientras caminaban, aunque lucía un poco intrigado, pero los demás no lo notaron porque el pasillo estaba a oscuras.


	6. El eclipse solar

Al día siguiente tomaron lo que necesitaban y se encaminaron hacia su nuevo refugio, pero antes de perderse del radio visual del campamento, los abordó uno de los supervisores.  
-Adonde fueron ayer?  
Ellos sabían que ese supervisor en particular no era muy observador, y que sólo notó su ausencia ayer por haberlo visto en ese momento.  
-Nos quedamos charlando en la cabaña. -Inventó Tony.  
-Todo el día? -El supervisor no iba a creerles eso.  
-Bien, también fuimos a nadar un rato -Agregó Legs.  
El supervisor lucía mas aliviado: Saben que no pueden ir a nadar sin supervisión. Bien, la próxima vez avisen. Se fue sin preguntarles adonde irían ahora, pero ellos esperaron un momento por las dudas. Luego de un rato reemprendieron su camino.  
Esta vez se quedaron poco tiempo, y volvieron bastante antes de que bajara el sol, para que no tuvieran oportunidad de notar su ausencia.  
-Mañana hay que quedarnos a dormir aquí -Ordenó Tony.- Debemos transladar las plantas cuando no haya sol, para que no nos vean. Y además Legs quiere ver su dichoso eclipse.  
A Louie no le gustaba nada la idea de pasar la noche en ese lugar, pero realmente sentía que no tenía opción.

Pasaron toda la mañana y el mediodía haciendo actividades de campamento con su grupo, y cuando finalmente terminó la media hora de religión, volvieron a la habitación para preparar todo. finalmente, a las cinco de la tarde estuvieron listos, y partieron.  
Llegaron poco antes de que comenzara el eclipse, y prepararon todo en la cabaña. Legs estaba mirando por la puerta entreabierta: Ya esta comenzando!! Vamos!!  
Los tres salieron para buscar una buena ubicación desde donde ver el eclipse. Encontraron un lugar agradable: Un gran árbol a orillas del lago. Se acomodaron entre las raíces y apoyaron sus espaldas en el tronco.  
Momentos despues, Tony se levantó.  
-Adonde vas? -Preguntó Legs.  
-Esto es aburridísimo, ya pasaron horas y apenas la mitad del sol esta tapada.  
-Sólo pasaron cinco minutos..  
-Como sea. Iré por las plantas ahora, porque a oscuras no voy a encontrarlas... No me acordaba que el eclipse coincidía con el ocaso... y además me olvidé la linterna.  
-Deacuerdo, tu te lo pierdes.  
-Tranquilo, seguro puede verse desde donde estoy.

Tony se fue, dejando solos a sus dos amigos. Finalmente el sol estuvo completamente tapado.  
-Tú también piensas que esto es aburrido??  
-No, Legs, es genial. Es como "mágico"  
Legs le sonrió y siguió mirando el eclipse.  
Momentos después, el sol comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco. Legs lucía repentinamente frustrado.  
Louie se acercó a él y le rodeó uno de los brazos con los suyos, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Legs volvió a sonreirle.  
"Creo que es ahora o nunca"- Pensó Louie, y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el de Legs. Sus ojos verdes se acercaban cada vez mas a los azules de su amigo, y finalmente se cerraron cuando los labios de ambos se unieron.  
Fué un beso corto, pero como no hubo rechazo, le siguió otro, más profundo. Louie se inclinó un poco sobre Legs, aprisionándolo contra el árbol. Los besos eran cada vez mas largos y fuertes, y Legs rodeó el torso de su pequeño amigo con sus brazos, mientras que éste se había apoyado en su regazo, con las rodillas haciendo contacto con el pasto.  
Louie rodeó el cuello de Legs con sus brazos, y comenzó a besarlo repetidamente en la misma mejilla. Luego le inclinó un poco la cabeza y lo besó detras del lóbulo de la oreja. Legs comenzó a reir, seguramente le hacía muchas cosquillas. Louie definitivamente tendría ese detalle como anotación mental para futuras ocasiones.  
Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente en la boca, jugando con sus lenguas. El eclipse había terminado hace varios minutos y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse completamente. Louie logró acomodarse un poco mejor, y ahora ambos estaban prácticamente recostados sobre el césped, aún con la cabeza y parte de la espalda apoyada contra el árbol, en un estrecho abrazo. Legs giró para quedar él encima, pero Louie giró nuevamente. Luego de eso, comenzó a besarlo de nuevo en la mejilla, e hizo un recorrido con sus labios hasta el cuello de Legs. Lo besó fuertemente, mordiéndolo un poco. Cuando levantó la vista, podía apreciar que se había comenzado a formar una marca. Louie sonrió, pero antes de llegar a besar de nuevo a Legs, a quien tenía pensado morderle el labio inferior, éste se inclinó un poco más, para levantarse, apartándolo suavemente de encima suyo. Se veía algo serio.  
-Que pasa?  
Legs lo miraba como si él estuviera supuesto a saber qué era lo que "estaba mal": Louie... Tienes once años...  
-Ya se... (??)  
-No crees que estas yendo algo rápido??  
Louie se sorprendió por el comentario, y ahora su tono era algo ofendido: Que?? Tú me besaste por primera vez... Ademas, hace como cuatro años que espero esto.  
-Sólo te besé para que nos echaran -Legs sabía que eso era una mentira, pero no detuvo a Louie cuando éste se levantó de golpe y se fue corriendo.


End file.
